


Outnumbered

by bladespark



Series: Blood and Butterflies (ThanZag) [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Canon Temporary Character Death, Domme Megaera, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Part of bladespark's main Hades universe, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Thanatos, Very Obedient Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Zagreus is deeply in love with Thanatos, and has dallied with Megaera more than once. The idea of being with the two of them at once is an alluring one, but an intimidating one as well.  Will he survive the experience?  Then again, will he care if he doesn't?
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Blood and Butterflies (ThanZag) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096976
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Outnumbered

Zagreus shook the blood off as he stepped up out of the Styx and strode down the hall into his father’s house. Perhaps it was his house too. With his mother here now it was beginning to feel at least a little bit like a home.

He saw Hypnos start awake as he approached, though, and winced.

“Zagreus! I see you got taken out by Asterius again. I’m sure it’s an honor to fall to such a noble warrior. Thank you so much for getting his autograph for me! But you still haven’t told me what’s going on with you and Thanatos! Can’t you spare a moment? Why does my brother keep killing you?”

“Now isn’t a good time,” said Zagreus, which was true, but only because there would never be a good time to discuss the fact that Thanatos had accidentally killed him during an erotically charged moment, and this had lead to a fairly regular pattern of Thanatos doing so on purpose. Fortunately Hypnos’ little book didn’t record any details, or he’d know far, far too much about his brother’s sex life.

Zagreus brushed past Hypnos and headed for the lounge, thinking he might have a drink and perhaps something to eat, and relax for a bit. The last fight up out of Hell had been strenuous, so he thought he’d earned it.

“…and well you know how he gets. It’s far too much fun to resist!”

Zagreus came to a halt as he heard Megaera’s voice, low and laughing, in the lounge. He stood just inside the doorway, his eyes wide.

The chuckle that followed was familiar too. “Oh yes. It’s a good thing I’m not jealous, else you’d have to punish me, wouldn’t you?” said Thanatos.

That got an answering chuckle. “You wish.”

There was a pause as Thanatos raised his glass, and Zagreus stepped forward again, feeling his cheeks heating. He had once hated his blushes because they showed pink not gold, revealing his shamefully mortal blood. Now he’d learned to not mind that, for several different reasons, but they still revealed far too much, and he almost turned back. Yet Thanatos glanced over at him before he could, and retreating would look like cowardice, so Zagreus gave the cheeriest wave he could manage and walked up to the table.

“Hello there, you two. Any good gossip lately?”

Megaera snorted. “Maybe. As if I’d tell you.”

“Come now, Meg,” said Thanatos, grinning. “How can you resist an opportunity like this?”

“Hmm?” Megaera lifted one eyebrow in amused inquiry.

“You just now said he’s cute when he’s flustered. Knowing we’ve been comparing notes will be quite flustering, I’m sure.”

“Ah…” Zagreus came to a physical and mental halt. He’d suspected they’d been discussing him, but having Thanatos say it outright…

Megaera laughed. “He is, isn’t he.”

“Meg,” managed Zagreus, his voice strangled.

“Look at that adorable blush.” Megaera’s smile turned to a downright evil grin. 

“Should I go and leave you two alone together to laugh at me, then?” said Zagreus, scrambling for something resembling composure.

“Come now, Zag,” said Thanatos, his voice gentling. “We’re only teasing. We do both quite like you, you know.”

“If only because you’re cute,” said Megaera, laughing still.

Zagreus looked between the pair of them, Thanatos with a faint smile on his often emotionless face, sitting back with his cup in hand, Megaera leaning forward, showing a certain amount of cleavage, probably on purpose, and grinning at him. “I’m feeling rather distinctly outnumbered here,” he said.

“Would you like to feel outnumbered somewhere else?” said Megaera. “Perhaps in your bed?”

“Ah…” Zagreus’ hard-fought composure took another blow, and he felt his blush returning.

“Oh, now that _is_ a thought,” said Thanatos.

“Wh-what, really? Both of you?” Zagreus looked between the two of them, eyes wide.

Megaera laughed. “Don’t look so shocked, Zag! Wilder things than that have happened in this house.”

“…I do _not_ want to know,” said Zagreus, shying away from the thought of any of the elder Cthonians and their sex lives. He was not going to think about Megaera with his parents. Oh fuck, he just had. Nope. Nope, different thought. Megaera with Thanatos… Much better. And himself too? Why not, really?

Megaera tossed back the rest of her glass and set it down. She gave Zagreus a look, turned, and headed for the doorway, hips swaying. Zagreus blinked at her, then flushed all over again when she paused at the exit and crooked a finger at him in wordless command.

“ _Ahem_. I’ll meet you there,” said Thanatos, and vanished in a flash of light.

“Right, okay.”

Megaera repeated her gesture, impatiently, and Zag jumped and went after her. That got him a broad, sly smile before she turned again, providing a very enticing view for Zagreus as he followed her through the halls to his room.

He found Thanatos there already, leaning against the wall beside the bed, attempting to look casual. Zagreus wanted to laugh at that. He knew that look very well. Thanatos was about as flustered by this as he was, it seemed. Megaera also had a look Zagreus knew well, one that smugly said she was going to get exactly what she wanted, exactly the way she wanted it. And while Thanatos’ scythe was nowhere to be seen, Megaera’s whip was at her belt as always.

“Right, so, ah…” Zagreus glanced between the pair again.

“So you, Zag, are wearing far too much clothing,” said Megaera, with a smirk.

“Er, of course.” Zagreus started stripping immediately, shedding armor and clothing as quickly as he could. When he was naked he looked at the other two, finding himself blushing again. They were both quite definitely fully clothed. “Uhm…” He had a sudden urge to put his hands over his groin, but managed to resist it. Instead he shifted from foot to foot, flames flickering as he did. “Meg…?”

With a laugh Meg suddenly pulled out her whip, and before Zagreus could react, she’d snapped it out at him. She was beyond expert with the weapon, so the lash that had more than once ended Zagreus’ life this time coiled around his body with no more than a sharp sting as the end wrapped around.

He still gasped, then yelped as she yanked hard and pulled him to her, his arms held at his sides by the strong coils of it.

Zagreus couldn’t help the impulse to try and shrug off the strands binding him, but it was no good. He might do so, given time, but he got no time, for no sooner was he within reach than Meg wrapped her arms around him too and kissed him hotly. He kissed back willingly, eyes half closed, losing himself in it. She broke from the kiss for a moment, though, and gave a nod to Thanatos.

He smiled and came up behind Zagreus, sliding his arms around Zagreus’ waist, below where the whip’s coils still bound him, and nuzzling at the back of his neck. Megaera kissed him again, deeply, and Zagreus shivered, panting hard as he felt Thanatos’ teeth scrape over his fragile skin, and Megaera’s tongue dive into his mouth.

As he was held between the two, Zagreus had a weird awareness of the fact that he was shorter than either of them. Thanatos nearly a head taller, and Megaera taller still. Being caught between the two of them was almost frightening, yet it was so very good. He knew he wasn’t going to resist a single moment of it. He was willing, eager even, for whatever they might have in mind.

“I like having you all wrapped up like this,” said Megaera. “What do you think, Than? This won’t last, but we could tie him up more permanently?”

“That sounds like fun to me,” said Thanatos, with that slight, dangerous smile he sometimes had.

Oh _hell_.

Megaera flicked the handle of her whip, and the coils around Zagreus fell from him, but then she pulled on his shoulder, insisting wordlessly that he turn around, and he couldn’t do anything but turn his back to her willingly. He felt her hands grabbing his wrists, and something wrap around them. “Hmm. Than? Come help, please?” said Megaera. A moment later they were both behind Zagreus, and next thing he knew Thanatos was holding his hands together while Megaera wrapped her whip around them, binding them firmly, then working the whip upward to bind his forearms as well, all the way to the elbows, pulling his shoulders back and making certain it would be impossible to get his hands in front of him. He found himself breathing harder, a flicker of fear thrilling through him, but mostly what he felt was a wonderful arousal. He was being made helpless, but he trusted Thanatos and Megaera, so he didn’t need to be afraid.

Megaera tied off the whip, keeping the handle in her hand, and kissed the back of Zagreus’ neck. “There we go. One little princeling, all secured. Now, whatever shall we do with him?”

“I could probably think of something,” said Thanatos. “But I suspect you have plenty of things in mind, Meg, my dear.”

“Oh yes. The possibilities are nearly endless.” Megaera laughed, that throaty laugh that always made something in Zagreus stir. More so than ever right now. Why should being helpless like this make everything more intense? It did, though. So as Megaera towed him over to the bed, he found he was already breathing fast, more than keyed-up.

“Meg…”

Megaera laughed again and shoved Zagreus in to lie on his back there. “Yes?”

“Ah… Uhm…”

She climbed into the bed, then bent and kissed him, hot and hard and passionate. Only for a moment, though, before pulling back and climbing off of him. “I have a wonderful idea.”

“Oh?” said Thanatos, standing next to the bed and looking at the pair.

“Oh yes. Here.” Meg sat back against the headboard and pulled Zagreus into her lap, his head resting between her entirely magnificent breasts. He cooperated with this more than willingly. “Than? Here, now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Thanatos, still smiling, but also obeying instantly, climbing into bed. “Where would you like me?”

“I think you two pretty things should enjoy each other for a bit. I’ll just hold him while you do.”

“Uhm…” Zagreus felt himself flushing again, though he also felt his cock giving a twitch, at least half hard already.

Thanatos chuckled. “I see. As you desire, my lady.”

Megaera laughed, but didn’t say anything else as Thanatos knelt on the bed between Zagreus’ legs. Zagreus, head tipped back, breath coming fast, suddenly gasped as Thanatos wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a slow, firm squeeze.

“Ohfuck,” he groaned.

“Mmm. Do you want me, love?” said Thanatos, his cheeks flushed bright gold.

Zagreus gasped. Thanatos so seldom used that word. Perhaps it was only the nectar he’d drunk earlier, but… “Yes, oh please, yes,” said Zagreus, utterly breathless with desire.

Thanatos pulled up the hem of his chiton, and pulled down the leggings he’d worn beneath it, freeing his already erect cock. He lifted one of Zagreus’ legs with one hand, and licked the other, pressing spittle-slicked fingers against Zagreus, who groaned, eyes going half-lidded as he shivered with anticipatory pleasure. He usually topped, but right now all he wanted was for Thanatos to take him, any way the death god wanted.

“Yes,” said Thanatos, twisting his fingers inside Zagreus, spreading the slickness of his saliva within. When he pulled his fingers free he spit on his hand again, slicking his own cock, spreading that and his pre over it, before putting it against Zagreus. “Zag… I want you too.”

“Please,” breathed Zagreus.

“Mmm, yes, do,” said Megaera, and with a low groan Thanatos pressed forward, slowly pushing his cock into Zagreus.

“Ah…” Zagreus’ eyes rolled back, his body shuddering in Megaera’s grip as Thanatos pushed in to the hilt.

“Slowly now, I want to savor the gorgeous sight of you two,” said Megaera.

Thanatos was still blushing, and Zagreus felt flushed too as Thanatos said, “Of course,” and began moving, pulling back and sinking in with slow but steady strokes. Zagreus groaned, eyes half-lidded, pleasure thrilling through him. Then he let out a cry as Megaera drew her nails across his chest, digging them in hard enough to hurt. “Ah!”

“Mmm. I know you like pain, my adorable little blood god.” She did it again, harder, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Through the haze of pleasure and pain filling him as Thanatos continued to take him slowly and Megaera tormented him, Zagreus managed to have a thought. “Ah, Meg, careful…”

Megaera halted, but her tone was puzzled as she said, “Careful of what, Zag?”

There was a breathless chuckle from Thanatos, and he said, “I suspect he’s trying to warn you that if you draw blood doing that, you’re going to lose all chance of my continuing to go slowly.”

“Oh? This sounds interesting. Do tell!”

Thanatos cleared his throat, his thrusting pausing. “Ahem. Well. The first time I tasted his blood I, ah, killed Zag on accident. It, er, has a certain effect on me.” He was still flushed and looking sheepish as he confessed to his odd fetish, but quickly resumed his task, making Zagreus moan again as he began to thrust.

“I see.” Megaera’s soft, amused laugh sent a warm breath over Zagreus’ ear as she bent to nuzzle it. “How interesting.”

“I sense we are both about to be in trouble,” said Thanatos, looking down at Zagreus and licking his lips.

“The best kind of trouble,” murmured Zagreus.

Megaera brushed her fingertips lightly over Zagreus, trailing them across his chest and stomach and down near his cock, teasing. “I suppose I can let go of my insistence on going slowly.” Her hand continued to wander, sliding slowly back up until her nails drew delicately across Zagreus’ throat. “I do ask that you not kill Zag until I’m completely done with him, though.”

“I think I can manage that,” said Thanatos, his smile just showing the tips of sharp fangs that hadn’t been there only moments ago.

Zagreus felt a shiver of something that was a little like fear and a lot like arousal go through him at that. He was definitely about to be in the very best kind of trouble. Meg had always been rough, even outright violent, during sex, but she’d never killed him before. Not like that, at least. Than, on the other hand, was usually gentle, but Zagreus’ mortal blood got him worked up once a little was shed, and Zag tended to egg him on, liking the intensity of it. Putting those two things together, though… It was a terrifyingly alluring thought.

Megaera traced her fingers over Zagreus’ throat again, then dug her nails in at the side of his neck, just shy of the pulse-point there. Zagreus gasped as she raked them over his skin, blood blossoming behind them.

Thanatos licked his lips, staring intently at the beading red droplets for a long moment, then with a low moan bent and sucked at the spot, the pace of his thrusting increasing as he did. Next thing Zagreus knew Thanatos had bitten down, obviously finding the few drops from Megaera’s scratches insufficient.

“Ah!” Zagreus couldn’t help the cry as Thanatos’ fangs sank into him, or the way he was suddenly tensed, pulling at the restraints holding his hands behind his back. Megaera was breathing fast in his ear, too, one of her hands finding a grip on his bicep, the other tangling in his hair. She started nuzzling his neck on the other side from where Thanatos was still drinking.

“I’m tempted to have a taste myself,” she said. “I gather it’s quite different from the usual ichor?”

“Oh, yes,” breathed Thanatos against Zagreus’ skin before beginning to suck there again. He was thrusting hard and fast, and Zagreus writhed in Megaera’s embrace, intense sensation flooding his senses. The soft warmth of Megaera’s breasts against his back. The way Thanatos’ cock filled him. The sting of pain where the death god sucked hard at Zagreus’ neck. The hard ache of his own cock trapped between himself and Thanatos. The prick of Megaera’s teeth against his neck. Furies were already fanged, so she had no need to shape-shift to make them sharp enough to draw blood.

“Gods,” moaned Zagreus, already overwhelmed. Then Megaera bit in hard, and he cried out again. “Ah! Ah, fuck!”

“Mmm.” Megaera lapped at his neck, where she’d left a crescent of seeping tooth marks. “He makes fun sounds, but I have to say I don’t taste whatever it is that’s driving you mad, Than my dear.”

Thanatos, still thrusting hard into Zagreus, made an incoherent noise against Zag’s neck. Megaera laughed, a dark, dangerous sort of sound, and grabbed a handful of Thanatos’ hair, then yanked his head back hard. Zagreus yelped as that tore Thanatos’ fangs across his skin.

“Hey, you. Pay attention.”

Thanatos went still, looking shocked, and Zagreus managed to blink his eyes open, the overwhelming sensations paused temporarily. He almost wanted to giggle at Thanatos’ expression.

“That’s better. I’ve been very much enjoying the view, but I think I need some attention now too.” She pulled Thanatos in to give him a kiss over Zagreus’ shoulder, and Thanatos let her, sighing into it, half in pleasure and half in regret. Zagreus held still, panting, still feeling Thanatos’ cock sunk in him and the sting of the doubled bite marks on either side of his neck.

When Megaera let Thanatos go, he said, “Forgive me. I did say Zag’s blood has a certain effect on me.”

“So I noticed. You can get right back to it in a moment. First, though, I think you and I need to trade places.” 

Thanatos blinked, looking unfocused and confused for a moment, then nodded. “Ah, of course.” He pulled from Zagreus and sat back, making Zagreus whine softly in regret. Megaera shoved Zagreus forward, and he nearly fell over, but managed to get to his knees and out of her lap.

Megaera slipped out of the bed entirely and started pulling clothing off. A few minutes later and she was as nude as Zagreus, which he wasn’t going to object to at all, she looked amazing. Thanatos shed a few things as well, but still had his chiton on when Megaera shoved him into the bed. “There, you, up against the headboard.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Thanatos. Zagreus noticed that the death god had a smear of blood across the corner of his mouth. Hell that was such a turn on. He wanted to go kiss it off. His hands were still tied together, though, and next thing he knew Megaera was positioning him, pushing him back into Thanatos’ lap. Thanatos’ strong hands gripped his waist, pulling and lifting him, and Zagreus gasped, then moaned, as the death god’s cock pushed into him again.

He leaned his head back against Thanatos’ shoulder, and Thanatos bent and nuzzled at his neck, lapping at the still-seeping crescent of punctures Megaera had left.

She climbed into the bed too, smiling at the two intertwined there. “You do make quite a sight,” she said. Moving closer, her fingers ran lightly up Zagreus’ erect cock.

“Ah…” He moaned, sensation overcoming him again. Thanatos was already starting to thrust up into him, even as he sucked at Zagreus’ neck, and now Megaera had curled her hand around his cock and was stroking him. Even more overwhelming, a moment later she let go and climbed atop him, straddling him. Thanatos went still for a moment, allowing Megaera to position herself and put the head of Zagreus’ cock against the flushed heat of her entrance.

“Ohfuck, Meg,” gasped Zagreus.

With a low, satisfied chuckle she pushed down onto him. “Mmm. Yes. There we go.”

“Ah…” Zagreus shuddered. Thanatos started thrusting again, arms wrapped around Zagreus, and Zagreus let his gaze go unfocused, losing himself in it. He thought he might go all to pieces, fly apart, perhaps even die just from the intensity of it all as Meg rocked her hips in time to Thanatos’ rough, rapid thrusting, and as the death god continued to suck hard at his neck. He was so utterly helpless, yes, but all that was being done to him was amazing.

“Ah… That’s very good. Mmm.” Megaera tipped her head back, her single wing spreading out, and ran a hand down her body to press her fingers against herself, just above where Zagreus’ cock was in her. He would have willingly done that for her, but couldn’t, all he could do was watch through half-lidded eyes as she pleasured herself, using him, stroking her clit. He groaned as she clenched on him, tensing. Thanatos seemed to not even notice, he had bitten into Zagreus again, seeking more of his blood, and it all blended together in a haze of helplessness, pleasure, and pain.

Megaera stroked herself faster, clenched tight on Zagreus. He groaned and squirmed, Thanatos still thrusting into him, Megaera tight around him. He so wanted to do something about that, but his hands were still bound, so all he could do was let Thanatos’ thrusts drive him up into Megaera.

“Ah, yes,” she said, tensing further, her thighs clamped on him, her expression one of bliss. “Yes, Zag, Than, ah… Ah!” A shudder went through her, and for a moment she clenched even more tightly on Zagreus’ cock, then relaxed with a long sigh, all the tension leaving her, her wing dropping down as she leaned forward, hands on Zagreus’ chest. “Mmm, yeah.”

Thanatos apparently managed to notice this, for he paused his thrusting for a moment and lifted his head from Zagreus’ neck, blinking as he focused his gaze on Megaera. Zagreus himself relaxed fractionally, panting, having a brief break from overwhelming sensation, but also knowing this wasn’t over yet.

Meg rested for a moment, catching her breath, her eyes half-lidded, expression unguarded, softened with warm bliss. Then she straightened, gaze sharpening, and her mouth curled in a smirk. “That was just delightful! And since I’ve had my use of the cute little prince, he’s all yours, Than.” She climbed off of Zagreus and sprawled beside the pair in the bed, propping her head on her elbow, obviously intending to watch whatever came next.

Under other circumstances the sight of Megaera, still entirely naked, spread out along his bed would have had Zagreus’ full attention, but now Thanatos grabbed his hips hard and held him as the death god started bucking up into him, and he bit in yet again, adding another set of fang marks to Zagreus’ thoroughly bloodied neck.

Zagreus arched back against him, crying out in blissful pain, eyes closing as sensation overcame him again. It was so very good. His own cock was still hard, but he was hardly aware of that as he clenched down on Thanatos, wanting more despite how overwhelmed he already was.

Thanatos made a muffled sound of pleasure but didn’t lift his head, only continued to thrust rough and fast as he drank. His grip was so hard his fingers were probably leaving bruises, but Zagreus only did his best to push down into the thrusts, little as he could do, restrained as he was. He had his head back against Thanatos’ shoulder again, and he couldn’t keep from moaning as Thanatos took him hard.

With a low groan of pleasure Thanatos thrust up once more, cock pulsing as he started to come, making Zagreus moan at the feel of hot, slick seed pumping into him.

Before that was even done, though, Thanatos lifted one hand, grasping Zagreus’ hair and pulling his head further to the side, and bit in again, sharp fangs sinking into the pulse point of his throat this time. Blood immediately gushed out, more than Thanatos could possibly drink in.

“Ah, gods, Than!” Zagreus shuddered as his life’s blood flooded from him in time with the rapid beat of his heart. It was pain and pleasure and intensity and, he knew, utter madness, but he loved it, loved the complete surrender of it, loved how much it pleased Than to have his blood like this, and one more death was nothing amid the countless he’d known. So he only moaned in bliss as he felt himself growing weak, vision hazing with darkness. Finally the black closed in entirely, and the world went away.

****

Thanatos lay back with a sigh, feeling Zagreus go profoundly limp atop him. They were both a complete mess, which always happened when they did this. The other thing that always happened soon did as well, Zagreus’ body dissolving away into nothing as his divine essence was drawn to his soul, which was currently trapped in limbo between death and life. Thanatos rose from the bed, pulling his clothing back into order, and caught up the immaterial, invisible thread of it. “A moment, I’ll be right back,” he said to the suddenly puzzled Meg, and then vanished. He would rather have had more time to enjoy the afterglow before doing this, but it was a bad idea to leave a god’s soul floating about loose. And in any case, he wanted to cuddle with Zagreus, so he would need to retrieve him.

He appeared several steps down into the bloody flow of the Styx, metaphysically as well as physically, and released Zagreus’ soul into the pool. Almost immediately Zagreus himself, reincarnated as always, appeared from the red, and Thanatos reached out to help him get his feet on the steps. Thanatos would have had to retrieve him anyway, since he’d left all his clothing behind and it would hardly be kind to make him walk nude through half the House to get back to his room, but his hands were also still tied, so without help he might have had trouble getting up.

Once Zagreus was at least partly clear of the carmine flood, Thanatos grabbed him firmly and vanished again, to re-appear in Zagreus’ bedroom once more, blood now dripping from both of them. fortunately, Thanatos had already had his fill, so he could ignore that. “Here we are. One very thoroughly used and bloodied prince of hell.” Thanatos smiled, and it was almost as much of a smirk as Megaera’s usual smile. Zagreus just sighed and leaned against him, obviously weak in the knees still.

“Huh.” Megaera looked between the two of them curiously. “You two do this a lot then?”

“Mmm, yeah,” said Zagreus, gaze unfocused.

Thanatos chuckled. “From time to time. But here, we should untie him. I doubt your whip will come loose for me. Lend a hand?”

“Sure.”

Megaera and Thanatos got Zagreus untied. He was obviously still a little out of it, but once he was released he stretched and rubbed his wrists, though he had no marks from the rope, any there might have been had been erased when he’d died.

Megaera flicked her whip, as stained with blood as Zagreus, and Thanatos’ clothing, and for that matter most of the bed where he’d bled out all over it. “I think you owe me a cleaning.”

“Here, I’ve been practicing this. Just a second.” Zagreus bit his lip, his brow furrowed in concentration, and lifted his hand. All the blood in the room started moving, rippling, lifting, and drifting towards him. As it reached the blood-god’s hand, it vanished, somehow dissolved or absorbed. Zagreus continued until every drop of it was gone, then let his hand fall and grinned. “There!”

“Useful talent,” said Megaera. Then with a laugh she added, “At least for you. Most people probably don’t need to regularly clean their own blood off of everything.”

Zagreus shrugged. “It comes in handy more than you might think.” He grinned and added, “Though like I keep telling Than, it’s mostly not my blood, it’s the Styx. But anyhow.” He flopped back on the bed, sprawling there still nude, and looked up at the other two. “Thank you both. Really. That was…ah…just…wow, you know?”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” said Meg, bending over Zagreus and kissing his forehead. She started dressing, pulling her clothing on, then coiling her whip neatly at her belt.

“Leaving so soon, Meg?” said Thanatos.

“I’ve got things to do, places to be, souls to torture. You know how it is. See you two around.” Then with a wave at Zagreus and a blown kiss to Thanatos, she was gone.

“You going too, Than?” said Zagreus, propping himself up on one elbow on the now-clean, if much-rumpled bed.

“Well, I never know when there will be a soul I need to go collect, but…for now I’ll stay.” Thanatos sat down on the edge of the bed, and Zagreus immediately scooted forward to wrap himself half way around Thanatos. Thanatos chuckled and stroked Zagreus’ hair, pausing a moment to pluck the laurels that had somehow stayed in place this whole time off and set them aside before continuing.

“Mmm. You are the best, Than.”

“I try.” He stroked Zagreus’ hair some more, then decided to ask a question. “How are you doing? All that wasn’t too much for you?”

“Hahahano. I mean. It was a lot. If we did that—and invited Meg—every time I’m not sure I’d keep making it up out of the Styx, you know? But that was just… Mmm. Just so great.”

“I’m glad.” Thanatos smiled down at him, a soft smile that he reserved for Zagreus alone. “And you’re, er, not unsatisfied?” Thanatos felt his cheeks heat, but he wanted to ask. When he was alone with Zagreus, Zagreus usually took the lead, and always made certain they both came. This time, though…

Zagreus laughed, the drowsy sound almost a giggle. “I’m very damn satisfied. Mmm, yeah.”

“That’s good.” Thanatos resumed stroking Zagreus’ hair, combing his fingers through the unruly tumble of it. Zagreus let out a contented sigh, his eyes closing. Thanatos leaned back against him and sighed too, the pair of them relaxing happily together.

****

And in the hall outside, Dusa, who had honestly just been cleaning, really, that was all, she hadn’t meant to overhear any of this, just when Meg had gone by with Zag trailing after with that look and she’d heard Than arrive and she’d been _curious_ and then there had been all those fascinating noises and oh if she’d thought she’d been woozy thinking about the adorable pair before, the trio made her even more woozy, though maybe also there were things she didn’t want to know because some of those sounds had been terrifying and she really, really, really, really wasn’t going to ask what they’d done, she did not want to know, eep!

Dusa, now finally starting to feel her mind work again after all that, carefully, quietly picked up her feather duster and went all the way to the trophy room on the far side of the House, to furiously dust while constantly replaying everything she’d heard in her mind and picturing what activities might have accompanied all those interesting noises.

At the moment she was much, much, much too flustered to even consider speaking about any of it. But eventually, once a little time had passed, she would start bringing it up, giggling and blushing, almost every single time she spoke with Zagreus, much to his dismay.

For now, though, all was quiet in the House of Hades as its prince and the god of the dead rested peacefully together, and somewhere out on Tartarus Megaera swung her whip cheerfully, thinking happy thoughts about how she might use it when next she had the chance to dally with that ever so entertaining pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hades is just about my ideal fandom, so expect more stories to come!
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!
> 
> P.S. This story was very much inspired by Franky on twitter, who drew [this gloriously NSFW OT3 picture](https://twitter.com/Frankensteinsm2/status/1343661150240587789). I didn't perfectly recreate it here (couldn't resist tying Zag up for one) but close?


End file.
